That's the way it is
by Cry Me A River
Summary: They say love conquers all! What If the one you love is married? a gwen/fox, theresa/fox, gwen/Ethan Theresa/Ethan story. Will love conquer all and the right couples finally be together
1. Gwen

****

Authors note: this is a gwox /gwthan/ therox/therthan story. It is my first attempt at anything other than a Kay fic, so be gentle. I hope you enjoy it and the formatting of it. I will start with each characters point of view. 

Reviews fuel me to write more. On a good day I do 2-3 chapters. So review away!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Passions. They belong to NBC. But if I had my choice I would own Fox and Luis and Miguel. LOL. Sorry couldn't resist.

That's the way it is

Author: Cry me a river

Chapter 1

Gwen

Up until a few days ago, I was the happiest woman on earth. I had finally proved to Theresa once and for all that Ethan loved me more. Or at least I hoped he did. We have been married one week and he still seems to love her. But I am the one with the ring, his last name, and his child.

Of course, deep down inside I think Theresa may be right. Maybe Ethan did marry me because I was pregnant. But I wasn't worried at first. Even if it was true, I was his wife and in time I would make him love me more.

But, sometimes things change. I can almost hear Theresa sputtering about fate. And maybe the little twit is right. It was or is fate. I know you think you know me.

Everyone thinks I am Gwen, Ethan's high school sweet heart. The woman who was ever faithful to him. And I was his high school sweetheart. But I haven't always been faithful to him.

I am sure that shocks you but its true. I cheated on Ethan with his brother. Now to my defense I didn't know in the beginning Fox was Ethan's brother. By the time Ethan and I became an item, Fox was already in boarding school.

So in college, when I met this incredible guy, I had no clue he would in any way be related to Ethan. I knew they had the same last name, but I never connected them to each other.

Four years of bliss is what I had. I never intended to get with Fox but after many study sessions I fell for him. He was so handsome at 6'2 with his spiky blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. And, he was definitely a charmer.   


We loved each other very much and wanted to get married. But, of course my mother put an end to that. She knew who Fox was. But she never admitted it. She convinced me I just needed to prove I wanted to be with Ethan. It was like she brainwashed me, because soon I believed it too. 

I broke up with Fox, graduated and returned to Ethan. I tried to fill the void with Ethan and for a while it worked. But he became involved with that...that...Theresa. At first I fought for him because I thought I loved him. But then it became a revenge issue. 

After a while fox became a special memory. One that only came up when Ethan and I fought. And when we planned our wedding I figured that memory would disappear forever. And maybe it would have. 

But fate or whatever it was interfered. Theresa's screams awoke me and nearly everyone else in the Crane mansion. And finally I found out what the fuss was. Fox was in her bedroom, and so was Ethan and they had been fighting. 

I could only stare at him as he complimented Theresa on her beauty and greeted his parents and Ethan. All those feelings came rushing back to me and I had to try very hard to conceal them. Fox was Ethan's brother. I was beyond shocked. More than that I was hurt that he never seemed to notice me.

Damn that Theresa, did she have to get Fox's attention too? I lay her in bed at three in the morning, beside my husband, thinking of my love for his brother. Man, I think, My life could be a soap opera! 

A/N: Well what do you think so far? Should I continue?


	2. Fox

****

Authors note: Review, review, and review. :P I was on a roll so I did chapter 2 before the story was "Officially seen" due to that 24 hour crap. Anyway, please read and review and don't be afraid to offer suggestions. I used some dialogue from the show. Oh and I think someone else has a story similar to this. That is ironic but I didn't copy. My readers decide the fate of Theresa fox Gwen and Ethan. Hope u enjoy it/

Disclaimer: again I don't own Passions or anyone on the show although I wish I owned a few of the actors :)

That's the way it is 

Chapter 2 : Fox 

Here I am, back in Harmony after all these years. True to my reputation, I have been kicked out of yet another school. For a while things had straightened up for me. For about four years to be more accurate.

Its not easy to deal with life knowing your parents hates you. Well, maybe Julian doesn't hate me but Ivy does. Her entire focus went to my older brother Ethan since as long as I can remember.

But maybe this time in Harmony won't be bad. I am back with a vengeance. I don't plan on leaving again this time. As if things weren't already feeling like Hell in Harmony without me. But that was good. I could help that right along!

I read in the newspaper my father had remarried after he found out Ethan wasn't his real son. Of course I am, but what does that count for? But anyway back to dear old daddy's other wife. Theresa Lopez_Fitzgearld.

Theresa was beautiful. She had shiny long black hair and the face of an angel. Now what I wanted to know was how my father managed to get her to marry him. She looked innocent, and sweet. Now she may be a gold digger, but somehow I doubt it. She was once engaged to Ethan. But he didn't deserve a beauty like her. You may wonder how I can say that when I don't know Theresa.

Well, I do know Ethan. He is a spoiled brat who gets a kick out of having two women want him. I don't know nor care who the second one is. You see I loathe my brother, so I didn't bother reading his wedding announcement.

I would soon find out anyway, I reasoned as I went to my old bedroom. I hoped it hadn't been changed too much. But it could have been giving to Ethan. 

With a yawn I crawled in my bed. I would make my arrival know in the morning. I was jet lagged and feeling sleepy. Besides this was going to be fun so why not be fully rested.

I didn't count on finding my stepmother in my bed. That was my first clue Julian had tricked her into marriage. Unfortunately she knew instantly I wasn't Ethan and screamed. 

Then dear old brother came to the rescue and we had quite a scuttle. In the process we woke up everyone in the Crane mansion.

There stood my dysfunctional family. My mother, father, his mistress Rebecca, and...A blond who's face I couldn't see. It must be Ethan's new wife. 

I turn to Theresa. "Hello Step Mommy. I saw your picture in the paper. It didn't do you justice."

Then I turned back to them. "Hello mummsy, How's it going pops? I'm back." 

A/n: It will be up to you guys who ends up 2ge+her. Should it be Ethan and Gwen? Or Fox and Theresa? Or vise versa? Your choice. So tell me right away who u want to be 2ge+her. 


	3. Theresa

That's the way it is 

Chapter 3

Theresa.

I have to admit that I was upset about Ethan marrying Gwen and not me. Ok, more than upset, I was furious. Ethan was going to propose to me until he found out that SHE was pregnant. I can't help but wonder if that evil cow planned it? 

I am sure she did. I had a feeling this war over Ethan was more about revenge than love for Gwen. But I am the one who truly loves Ethan. Gwen and Rebecca, and not to mention Ivy said I was a gold digger. If that is true why did I still want Ethan even after it was revealed he was not Julian's son.

I know in my heart that if Julian hadn't gotten me drunk and tricked me into marrying him, I would be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop, and not Gwen. But I can't change the past. Julian did trick me, used me and got me pregnant.

Don't get me wrong, I love little Ethan. I just don't love his father. Who could love Julian with his manipulative manner, and the fact that he is old and unattractive just adds to the cons list on why NOT to love Julian Crane.

I hate the mess that I am in. But the thing that kills me the most is losing Ethan. God how I love him. I always have, ever since I was a little girl. I even used to be jealous of Gwen until I got to know her.

Now that cow could be Julian's wife. They were much a like. I mean both of them are manipulative and assess. But then again, no matter how much I hate Gwen I couldn't wish Julian on her.

And that brings me to Ivy. I hate her too, but at the same time I pity her. She lost her true love and had been with Julian for a long time. But she was a witch. Maybe that was because she had put up with Julian for so long. But that was no excuse to treat me like dirt just because of my heritage. 

I never mention these things to Ethan. He would never forgive me, for his mother is his sun and earth. But that doesn't make it any less true.

So of course all of these things were running through my head as I prepared little Ethan and myself for bed. 

My little angel was the only good thing to EVER come from Julian Crane. He was my whole life, even more than Ethan was. Now that doesn't mean that I don't want Ethan, because I do and I know he would be great for his little namesake. But if I had to chose it would most definitely be my son.

I bathed him, feed him, and rocked him to sleep before heading for my own room. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep. It was the only relief I got from the heartache Ethan had caused me other than being with my son.

So, that night I took an extra long bath in hot water perfumed by bath works. They had been a gift from Julian. The only one I ever used. It was glow by J-Lo and it smelled wonderful. 

Then I crawled into my silk pajamas and slid beneath the sheets. I had fallen asleep almost immediately, dreaming of Ethan. But I was awaken by a movement in my bed. Someone was in my bed. I panicked and screamed.   


I didn't wait to see if it was Ethan. I doubted it was he. He was on his honeymoon. Then out of nowhere Ethan was attacking the mystery man. 

That was when I knew he still loved me. He wouldn't fight another man for me if he didn't. And of course my screams and the fighting woke everyone up. SO Gwen got to see Ethan defending me.

Then I found out the gorgeous man was Ethan's half brother. It was funny, but I never knew he even existed. Of course when the lights came on I could see how gorgeous he was. He had blond hair and blue eyes and the body of Adonis. Yum yum.

And then he spoke to me.

"Hello step mommy. I saw your picture in the paper. It didn't do you justice." 

I blushed slightly. This guy, whom I now knew as Fox was a charmer. But I did shudder to hear him call me step mommy. It was an unfortunate reminder that I was Julian's wife.

I am not saying that doesn't have its perks because it does, but If I could do it all over again...well I am sure you know what decision I would make. 

And then he turned to his parents. I could feel the tension and I felt sorry for Fox. I was sure Ivy never gave him the attention that he deserved. I couldn't understand that. 

I am sure I will have more children than little Ethan. But I will love them all the same. With a sigh, I watched the scene unfold before going back to bed alone. 

I felt bad for taking Fox's room. But...Like I said I never knew he existed until tonight. Needless to say it was going to take me forever to get back to sleep. I am a thinker and that could be my downfall, considering I am also a dreamer and those are hard to mix

A/n so what do you think? Should I continue?


	4. Ethan

That's the way it is

Author: Cry me a river

Chapter 4

Ethan

I lay awake, next to my new wife. And yet, my thoughts lingered on Theresa. I shouldn't be thinking about her. I should be thinking about Gwen and the child she was carrying.

But I had made a choice. I was going to marry Theresa. I was ready to propose when I found out Gwen was pregnant. I couldn't marry Theresa now. So I proposed to Gwen.

I know now that I did it out of obligation to Gwen. But since I am already married, I am just going to have to make it work with her. Somehow I have to forget my love for Theresa. 

Oh my sweet Theresa. She has been through so much. The fact that Julian tricked her into marriage and gotten her pregnant was horrible. And not to mention that her family's house had burned down. 

I wanted to be the one to hold her, and comfort her and yet I cannot. But Maybe, I reasoned, I can talk to her. Talking to her wouldn't hurt anyone. So I made sure that Gwen was fast asleep before I slipped out of bed.

Then I went to check on little Ethan. I loved him so much. And I felt sorry for him having Julian as a father. That was a thing I would not wish on anyone. He was sleeping, looking like a cherub with his little fat cheeks, his lips in a slight smile. I wonder if he is dreaming of his beautiful mother.

I rub his head thinking that I have to get Theresa out of my head. But how can I do that? How can I just forget the woman that I actually love? This was something I had to figure out soon.

Another thing I wanted to do was to get Theresa out of this mansion as soon as possible. It was changing her for the worse. She was starting to act like Ivy and Rebecca and that is something I couldn't bear. I loved Theresa the way she was. And that was Sweet and Innocent.

I kiss little Ethan's head gently, then head to his mama's room. I have to talk to Theresa. But I can't let her know I still love her more than Gwen. If I do, and she says she still loves me I don't know what I could do to control myself. If she did, I would want to throw her down on the bed and make love to her.

But that would be cheating, and even If I didn't love Gwen as much, I couldn't do that to her. I am not saying I didn't want to, because maybe I do. But that wouldn't be fair to Theresa either. And the truth is, I don't want to hurt either of them.

I start to knock on Theresa's door when I hear her scream. I don't take time to think about if she is having a nightmare or not. I just throw open the door. I see the shadows of a man and start throwing punches. Soon I see it is my brother Fox and I give him a few more punches.

I never really liked him. He was a jerk and a player and he had no business around Theresa. I didn't want to give him the chance to explain. I just wanted him to get away from her, the mansion, and Harmony.

Life was much better when Fox wasn't around. So I was hoping that it would be the same way this time. That he had only came to Harmony for money and would soon be on his way to another place.

Theresa's screams and the fighting had waken everyone else but little Ethan. I soon would find out that Fox was enjoying the scene he made. He even called Theresa his step mommy. The nerve of that big jerk. 

After the scene was pretty much over I asked Fox to come to another word so that I could have a word with him. He seemed reluctant to tear his gaze away from Theresa, which angered me even more.

"What's up bro?" Fox said with a cocky smile.

"What the hell are you doing back in Harmony Fox?"

"I missed you too." He answered pretending to be hurt. "I came back to take care of step mommy. Life must be hard for her, being married to Julian, losing you and having a child to care for. So, I will help her out. She is very beautiful you know."

I slam Fox into the wall. I will not let my spoiled step... no make that half brother, ruin Theresa's life. She had been through too much already and I am just lucky she didn't go over the edge when I married Gwen.

And I have to say I am a little disappointed to say it seemed Theresa never made an effort to stop my wedding. IF she had, maybe she would be the one that had my last name right now.

"Are you ready to back to bed?" Gwen asked breaking my thoughts.

I don't want her to know how much seeing Fox in Theresa's room bothered me so I go back to bed with her. After all, she is my wife.

A/N: How am I doing so far? Do you like it?


	5. And so they meet

Authors Note: I have decided that I will decide the outcome of this story. I had an idea in mind already and no one seems to want it to go that way. And there is not many Gwen fics out there. Sorry if that disappoints you.  
  
  
Story: That's the way it is  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
And so they meet....  
  
  
When I came down to breakfast the next morning, I was still sleepy. But I wanted to have a little fun at my parents expense. They were not going to be happy that I planned to stay in harmony permanently. I still resented both of them for sending me away to boarding school. If I were Ethan, I would be welcomed in the Crane mansion. But what kills me is that even after Ethan's paternity came out, He was still livinf in the Crane mansion. but the one good thing about it is all is that I am the first born heir to the Crane fortune. knowing Julian, though he would choose little Ethan over me.  
  
With a sigh, I grabbed some toast and glass of orange juice. But I nearly strangled when I saw a blonde coming into the room, looking half asleep. It was Gwen, my sweet Gwen. Why was she in the Crane mansion and how had it corrupted her? She hadn't noticed me yet.She obviously had a routine of heading straight to the coffee pot without looking or maybe without caring who else was in the room.  
  
I was about to speak her beautiful name when Rebecca came into the room. What an evil personshe was. Fox had long ago nicknamed her dragon lady. Just as I thought this she saw me, and smiled. She seemed like once again, she was up to something.  
  
"Gwen, Sweetie, Where is Ethan?"  
  
"Why would my Gwen care where Ethan was. Wasn't he in love with step mommy? And she in love with him? Then realization hit me and I thought I was going to be sick. She was the girl that Ethan married! If only I would have read the paper. Then maybe I could have stopped her from making the worse mistake of her life.  
  
"Still asleep I assume." Gwen said bitterly. She had only been married one week and she already sounded sorry.  
  
Surely she knew that Ethan loved Theresa more than her. I am almost certain that she did. But maybe this was for revenge. I know how Gwen loved to get her revenge.   
  
I was upset. The only bright spot in my life was now married, and unavailable to me. Yep, I was definitly going to be sick. And this just fueled my hatred for Ethan even more. Was it not bad enough that he had gotten all of mothers love? Did he also have to take the only one I really ever cared about? And what about Theresa? She was a beautiful woman, sweet and innocent. She loved Ethan with all her heart, and although Ethan may love her just as much, he had married another woman.  
  
What was so damn special about him anyway? Sure he had always been considered handsome. But look at me, I am gorgeous and I know it. But look at what he was doing to both women? Gwen was married to someone who didn't love her and Theresa was living without the one she loved.  
  
Gwen finally turned around and saw me. Her mouth formed a little O of shock. I chuckled, inspite of myself. Her eyes were unreadable as she sat down, not quite looking me in the eyes. She fidgeted with her coffee cup, looking as if she had a lot to say but wasn't sure how to say it.  
  
Dragon Lady was looking as pleased as a possum eating saw briar. I hated her so much and right now I hated her even more at the moment. She was enjoying the awkward moment between two former lovers.  
  
"Fox,What are you doing here?" She asked finally.  
  
"I live here. What are you doing her ?" I said. She could just drop that little innocent act. She had to knew I was Julian's son. I know she did. Her mother had been such "good" friends with Ivy and Julian. such a good friend, in fact that she was sleeping with my father.   
  
"I live here too." she said softly. "I'm married to...to Ethan. I..I had no clue he was...that you are his brother."  
  
I decided not to not to justify that with an answer. Instead I pushed the juice and toast away from me and stood up. "Well, I'll be seeing you around then." I smirked. "I need to talk to step mommy. and as for you, dragon lady, I hope I never see you around."  
  
Rebecca gasped, putting her hand to her chest. Oh I am so sure she was really shocked. But might as well drive the nail all the way through the wall, so to speak. "What I want to know is exactly why you are here?" I asked, with a smile. "You are nothing but a common mistress for Julian. One of many, in fact. What a fool you are for divorcing your husband. Do you actually think my father would marry you?"  
  
Rebecca glared at me, as did Gwen. But I didn't care. How dare Gwen pretend that she didn't know who my family was? I knew that the remark about step mommy had reaally hurt her. But shehad hurt me too. EWhen she dumped me, and even more so now that she was married to my wrorst enemy.   
  
I don't think that this day can get worse, than it already is. But I am not really in the mood to harasse my parents just yet, so I do seek out Theresa. She seems to be very understanding. and scheming. Now that may come in handy for me later.  
  
Whistling I climb back up the stairs. I wonder where she is and if she is thinking of him. And more importantly where is the snake named Ethan? Within a matter of minutes I am standing before step mommy's door, ready to knock. This could be fun! 


	6. Cold

Story Title : That's the way it is  
  
Author: Cry me a river  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Cold   
  
The sunlight coming through the blinds awoke me early the next morning. I was still, tired and considering going back to sleep. But remembering last night, I knew that wouldn't be possible. Not after I remembered seeing Fox. At first I was honestly puzzled about what he was doing here at the Crane Mansion.   
  
I am no fool, but I had never connected Nicholas Foxworth Crane to Julian, Ivy, or even Ethan. But suddenly it all made sense to me. Why he always had money and why mother had persuaded me to break up with him. I can't believe I actually listened to her about that and now I knew why the memories never went away. My God I still love him.   
  
That is so wrong to say, or to even think when I am lying her right next to my husband. But it's true. And as much as I hate to admit it but Ethan loves Theresa more. And if Fox would take me back I would go to him in a heart beat. But I doubt that he would take me back. I saw the way that he was drooling over his "step mommy" Theresa.  
  
Damn her, what does she have that I don't? Am I not beautiful and refined? Well, I can't deny that Theresa is beautiful. But she is far from refinded. She is the house keeper's daughter for crying out loud. But maybe I am just paranoid. Maybe Fox just thinks she is pretty and thats it. But really I shouldn't care. I am, after all, married.  
  
Sighing, I look over at Ethan. He is still sleeping, obviously still warn out from last night. And I had nothing to with it. Isn't that sad for a newly wed couple. And its not like Ethan is so good to me. I can't believe I was his second choice for the proposal and what really got me was that he had to nerve to ask if the child i was carrying was his. Disgusted, I throw the covers back and head down stairs. This has become my normal routine. I leave Ethan sleeping, and go to have my coffee.  
  
I am still half asleep as I enter the kitchen. I head straight for the coffee pot and pour myself a steaming mug of the warm liquid. Someone enters the kitchen but as usual I don't turn around. I am really starting to hate this place. I don't understand why Ethan insists on living here. He isn't a Crane, and neither is Ivy.  
  
Oh how i despised his mother. Ivy wasn't a Crane anymore and yet she still lives here too. And Ethan is so damn attached to her. Way more than a married man should be. I always play second fiddle to her and I always will. It frustated me to no end. And Theresa, I was constantly worried that Ethan would return her. As long as we lived her she would have plenty of oppurtunities to get him.  
  
And I shouldn't even get started on my own mother. Divorcing daddy for Julian who marries Theresa and fathers her child. and yet she is content with being his playmate, a cheap mistress. The only thing we have in common is that we both want Theresa out of our lives.  
  
"Gwen sweetie, where is Ethan?" I hear my mother ask, in her sugary sweet pathetic voice. She sounds like she is up to something yet again.   
  
"Probably sleeping" I murmured. I stand there for a few moments trying to collect myself. I slowly turn around and I see Fox sitting there. That means he had to have been there the whole time! I nearly dropped my coffee mug at the site at him.  
  
I sit down at the table. I have so much that I want to say to him. I want to tell him that I was sorry and that I still loved him. I wanted to beg him to give me another chance, but instead, I said "Fox,What are you doing here?"   
  
He was looking at me as if I had two heads. Maybe I am an idiot for not knowing that he was one of the Cranes from Harmony. But I honestly hadn't know. Not that it would have made much difference I am sure.   
  
"I live here. What are you doing her ?" He stated, rolling his beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"I live here too." I said softly. "I'm married to...to Ethan. I..I had no clue he was...that you are his brother." I felt like I was going to break down and cry. I could pour my heart out to him at this moment. OR at least I thought I could, until I saw his face. He looked angry and hurt and that made me feel even worse. He pushed his breakfast away and stood up.  
  
Well, I'll be seeing you around then.I need to talk to step mommy. and as for you, dragon lady, I hope I never see you around."  
  
With that he turned on his heel and stomped out of the kitchen. I burst in tears. At the moment I didn't care why he had called mother dragon lady, all I knew was that my heart was breaking and that the man I loved was going to Theresa, just like Ethan had done.   
  
Mother tried to comfort me but I pushed her away, and escaped upstairs to an used bedroom so that I could cry in peace. I saw Fox knocking on Theresa's door, and that made me cry harder. I didn't want Ethan to see me this way or to justify Fox. I didnt want him to see how much he had hurt me. I am sure that was his intentions.  
  
When did he become so cold and cruel? I was his Gwennie! The woman he had claimed to love and he was turning his back on me. Ok maybe he had the right, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Provided I had left him, broken his heart and married his brother. But did he really have to hate me so much.  
  
After a few minutes I left the room and went to take a shower. I wished I could wash the pain away, but i knew that wasn't possible. But a shower would do me good and no one would know that I was crying.   
  
I stayed in until the water started to feel cold. Then I slipped back into my room. Ethan wasn't there, but at the moment I honestly didn't care. He could be screwing Theresa and I didn't give a damn.   
  
Once I was dressed I headed back downstairs to go out for a while. I heard voices and laughter coming from Theresa's room, and I wondered if it was Fox or Ethan. Trying to shrug it off, I continued walking. Once in the foyer i collected my coat and headed for the door.  
  
No one stopped me or even asked where I was going. Ivy sat drinking her martini, while Julian and mother were rambling on about some costume that they wanted to use for their pathetic sex games. I didn't want them to stop me anyway.  
  
And so with a sigh, I opened the door determined to spend the day alone. 


	7. Lies

A/N: ok readers I need your help. should I continue with the povs from each charater  
or stick mainly to fox and gwen?also i am sorry that this is taking so long but  
I am in the process of moving and its slowing me down on these stories. also  
please read dear kay, a story i posted under the name Viscountess and Operator  
  
  
Story: That's the way it is  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Summary: They say that love conquers all. But what if the person you love  
is married???  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lies  
  
  
I emerged from the den just as Gwen walked out the door. I can't help but  
panick so i follow her. What if she knew that I was really thinking of   
Theresa when i made love to her.Or that I didn't love her and that the  
baby was the only reason that I was with her.  
  
I couldn't let her to divorce me. She would take me for everything I had,  
which wasn't much. But still, I had to stay with her for a while, at least  
until after the baby was born and she was able to go back to work.  
Then maybe, just maybe, I coould be with Theresa.   
  
So i followed her out to her car. "Gwen darling, where are you going?"  
  
Gwen looked surprised as she gave me a fake smile. "I just wanted to get out."  
  
I needed to fake concern. My only real concern was that she was going to   
try to find a lawyer to file for a divorce. "Do you want some company?"  
  
Gwen smiled at me and this time it was genuine. "No thanks honey. I will   
be back later. I want to buy something we both can enjoy."  
  
I tried my best not to sigh. I knew that she was going to buy more sexy nighties  
and I pretended to be excited. But I wasn't. I didn't like having to pretend  
that my wife was someone else. What I wanted was to be with the other person.  
Instead of being honest with Her, i lied and said "I can't wait."  
  
Sometimes I wonder if Gwen thinks of someone else when we make love. I know  
that she had another lover when she was in college. she still wasn't aware  
that I knew, but I would have to be a fool not too. The only thing I didn't  
know was with who that was with.   
  
Gwen was so happy then, and I was too being with Theresa. But our parents   
pushed us to get back together, and finally we had, thanks in part to her  
pregnancy. And what did it get us but misery?  
  
"Well, give me a kiss Ethan so I can be on my way!" Gwen said, playfully  
swatting me, which brought me back to reality.  
  
I gave her a kiss and headed inside as she pulled out of the driveway.  
Now I can finally talk to Theresa, I reasoned and went inside. Then I climbed  
the stairs and headed to Theresa's room. I was humming as I went along.I   
was always happy when I got to see her without Gwen watching me like a hawk.  
  
I was about to knock on the door when I heard muffled laughter from the other  
side of the door. What bothered me was that the other voice was male.I waited  
for a moment, straining my ears. Maybe it was one of her brothers, Luis or perhaps  
Miguel.  
  
"Theresa, you're a beautiful woman. Move on and forget Ethan. After all I am  
still available."  
  
"But you're my stepson." Came Theresa's answer.  
  
I was absolutely furious! How dare Fox hit on her? I thought that I had made  
it clear that he was to stay away from her! Theresa was much to innocent  
and sweet to be corrupted by that fool. But I knew losing my head was not the  
answer. I had to play it cool so I waited until they stopped talking for a'  
moment and then knocked on the door.  
  
"Theresa, it's Ethan. Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes. Did little Ethan wake up?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with me. Gwen  
went out and you know that i hate to eat alone."  
  
There was some scuffling on the other side of the door, and then she emerged  
looking sweet and gorgeous. She was wearing slacks and a colorful peasant  
shirt, and flats.   
  
"Ok, I'm coming." she states smiling at me. Then she turns to Fox who has   
finally came out of her room. "WE'll talk later, ok?"  
  
"Sure step mommy." He answers, openly flirting with her.  
  
"Theresa, If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with my brother."  
I said, touching her face."I'll be down in a moment."  
  
Theresa rolled her beautiful brown eyes, but walked down the stairs alone.  
I was thankful that she did. I didn't want her to know, not yet at least,   
that I was jealous of Fox.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in Theresa's room?" I demand, slamming him  
into the wall.  
  
But Fox being the prick that was still smiling. "Don't worry about it bro,"  
he smirked, "Theresa's fair game. you're married. Besides we are getting  
closer. Does that bother you EThan?"  
  
I raised my fist to punch him. I wanted to give him a taste of what would   
happen if he didn't stay away from Theresa, but Rebecca emerged from Julian's   
room at the moment so I dropped my hand.  
  
"This is not over Fox."  
  
He smiled. "No I guess not!"  
  
  
A/N: ok readers I need your help. should I continue with the povs from each charater  
or stick mainly to fox and gwen?also i am sorry that this is taking so long but  
I am in the process of moving and its slowing me down on these stories. also  
please read dear kay, a story i posted under the name Viscountess and Operator 


	8. What do I want?

Story: That's the way it is  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Summary: They say that love conquers all. But what if the person you love  
is married???  
  
Authors Note: I have changed my mind yet again. I am going to make this a theox/gwank story. As for Ethan I am not sure what to do with Ethan, such as to pair him with someone or to just have him leave Harmony so it is going to be up to the readers again! its more fun that way!  
Chapter 8  
  
What do I want?  
I loved the look on Ethan's face when he same me come out of Theresa's room. I knew that it was eating him up inside. But i honeslty liked Theresa, and she was fair game. Besides she deserved better than Ethan. I still didn't know how I felt about Gwen. I used to be so in love with her but I felt and maybe still feel betrayed that she married my brother. Excuse me, make that my half brother.   
  
So far my flirting seems to be getting to Theresa slightly, but then I feel that maybe she wants to use me to get Ethan back. If that was so, and i found that i still had feelings for Gwen then I would use that to my advantage. Theresa and I could work together for one puirpose--to destroy Gwen and Ethan's marriage.  
  
With a sigh, I headed downstairs. I didn't want to give Ethan too much time alone with Step Mommy. I see the way he looks at her and i know that he still loves her. But who couldn't love Theresa? Well other than Julain and Bex. But then who didn't they hate, besides themselves? Those two snots...well I didn't want to get into them rigiht now. So I checked myself in the mirror and headed downstairs.  
  
I heard Theresa laughing before I ever got into the kitchen and I wondered what was so funny. When i opened the door she looked embarrased and flushed. I gave Ethan one of my best smiles and took an empty seat next to Theresa. Ethan shot me a dirty look but didn't persue it or say anything, because at that time Magdalena, the maid came in.  
  
"Good morning, Magdalena," I said shooting her a sweet smile. "may I have eggs over easy and toast with a glass of orange juice?"  
  
Magdalena looked shocked. I guess that many of those that live in the mansion had been nice to her. Not that I had always been so nice. I was quite a terror when i was younger, and home from school. I think that it was just because I was so hurt that mother never seemed to love me the way she did Ethan. But I think I turned out ok. Sure I don't mind having a few drinks and gambling, but i don't have a problem with it. I can control despite what Julian thinks.  
  
"Fresh squeezed Mr.Crane?" Magdalena asked, staring at me like I was an alien.   
  
"Concentrate is fine." I stated, dismissing her "I must have missed out on quite a joke!" I say to Therea, wanting to laugh at Ethan's glares.  
  
"Not really." Theresa stated quietly. "it was a private joke."  
  
So they still shared private jokes. Oh well, that didn't matter. Once I figured out how I felt about her and Gwen then I would deal with that. But in the mean time I planned to gain Theresa's trust and affection. I would do almost anything to do that. But I wouldn't use lil Ethan to do that. I simply adored the child and loved to help with him. As if the little tyke knew what I was thinking, his cries became audible through a monitor sitting on the table. Theresa stood up at the same time I did.  
  
"I'll get him!" I tell her, heading for the door.  
  
"But Fox you just sat down and your breakfast would get cold." She protested.  
  
"Its fine. I want too. Stay here, relax. Chat with Ethan, and eat something for petesake." I tell her and head out the door and back upstairs .I jogged up the stairs. It would probably ruin my reputation, if people knew how i took to a baby like a duck does to water. And lil Ethan was one baby i couldn't resist. He was Theresa's child after all. And we both had the same rotten luck to have Julian as a father. Oh No i can't believe I didn't think of it until just now but if I were to marry Theresa then my step son would be my brother. Thats so weird!  
  
Ignoring that for the moment i picked the baby up. His blond hair was mussed up and he was quite fussy. But that was quite alright. I expect that he was hungry and wanted his mama. But first he needed his diaper changed. I have never done that before, leaving it to Theresa, but now was the time to learn i suppose. After a few trials and errors I got it right and changed him into a onesie. Then we were headed back downstairs to mommy.  
  
Theresa took him outnof my arms immediately. "There's my lil angel, yes I love you baby!" she cooed then turned to me. "Wow! You changed him!"  
  
"Diaper and all!" I said proudly, "But don't you dare tell anyone or I will blantantly deny it."  
  
Theresa laughed. "Not a word!" she promised. "My, I am beginning to love having you around."   
  
"Thats good, because I plan to be around for a while." I informed her, shooting her a flirty grin. "anyway I think I will head out to play a game Tennis."  
  
"But you didn't eat anything," Theresa protested, grabbing at my arm. Her touch sent something that felt like a thousand bolts of electricity through my body. Was that good or bad? I decided not to wait around to find out because I had the sudden urge to kiss her, and I didn't feel like getting in a punching match with Ethan again.  
  
"Don't worry Theresa, I will eat later. Give my apologies to Magdalena."   
  
With that i turned to leave. But Ethan followed me. Like I really wanted to see his ugly face at this time of morning, and twice at that.   
  
"Just a moment Fox I want a word with you."  
  
"You mean you want to slug me again." I said rolling my eyes. "spew your nonsense so I may leave."  
  
Ethan seemed to be getting furious. Well good, because i think he deserved it. But I really would rather be out of this mansion that listening to my whiney half brothers rants over the woman he rejected. If he loved Theresa so much why didn't he just marry her and agree to support Gwen?  
  
"I got your game, Fox. I know what you're doing. You might as well give it up because she's too good for you. And besides she is your step mother!"  
  
"you got my game?" I asked laughing, "Dude, I got your game. you still want Theresa but you want Gwen too. I believe they call that having or in your case wanting you cake and eating it too. you know nothing about me Ethan. You were too busy with mommy dearest. Do you honedtly think Julian is going to stay married to her forever ? Not with Bex around!"  
  
Ethan drew back his fist to hit me. That was fine because I intended to fight back this time. But he again dropped his hand. Seeing Julian I understood why. Obviously my words had gotten to him. I shoved him out of my way, and whispered "see you later, bro"  
end chapter  
  
Ok so I want Theresa and FOx together so I need to know how they should get together and what should happen to Ethan?Because I want Gwen to be with hank but then where does Ethan fit in?`  
  
PLease read and review 


	9. What is this feelin takin over?

Story Title: That's the way it is  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Summary: Theresa's thoughts  
What are these feelings taking over?  
  
Theresa's point of view  
When Ethan saw Fox and I come out together, I should have panicked. That's what I normally would have done. But, for some reason I didn't. I even found myself thinking that I really didn't care what he thought. Could I be getting over him? Do I want to get over him?  
  
I have to admit, Fox intrigues me. He is like a mystery waiting to be solved. And, to be honest, I don't think that he has ever been in love. He doesn't know what he is missing. But then again, maybe he does. I wouldn't trade the good times for the world. But whoever said that with love that you want the good and the bad was wrong. Or at least in my case, because I don't want the pain that came with Ethan. Now I am even beginning to think i don't want the paranoia either. You know, having to wonder if Gwen is plotting to steal him away or whatever. I am sure she feels the same way about me and I don't blame her.  
  
I am really beginning to believe that i am getting over Ethan. But I have to be sure. So when he tells me that he hates to eat alone, I accept his offer. Spending time with him would help me determine if I was trying to fool myself or if i was actually ready to move on.  
  
It took Ethan a long time to come downstairs and I hope that he wasn't questioning Fox or trying to fight with him again. I swear those two are worse than my own brothers. Luis and Antonio used to fight something awful, but it seemed to me Ethan and Fox constantly got on each others nerves.   
  
"Hey Theresa," Ethan said, sitting down next to me. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Good, thank you. How is Gwen?"   
  
Ethan's eyes bug out a bit. "She's...good. Nice of you to ask. " He stammered. "Hey i heard a new joke..."  
  
So he proceeded to ramble on about another lawyer joke that I only half listened to, just so I would know when to laugh. He was so not good at jokes, because he basically has no sense of humor. I can say that because I have been in love with him, and spent a lot of time with him. I think even Gwen would agree with me on that. Just after I laughed at the punch line Fox made his way into the kitchen.  
  
I can't help but stare at him as he comes in. He is looking more and more like a greek god to me. I actually find myself thinking he is way hotter than Ethan. That shocks me, and scares me a bit. But really it is true. Fox is gorgeous, with his dirty blond hair, enchanting eyes, and whoa baby what a body.  
  
I heard Fox state that he must have missed out on quite a joke, so I lied. I said it was a private joke just to spare him the boredom in case Ethan got joke happy again. Besides, what did Fox care if Ethan and I shared private jokes? Because that was all that we shared .  
  
Suddenly Little Ethan's cries brought me back to reality. I stood up to get him, and saw that Fox was standing too! Whatever for?   
  
"I'll get him," Fox states heading for the door.  
"But Fox you just sat down and your breakfast would get cold." I protested. Could this guy get any sweeter? Jeez that is all I needed is to fall for another Crane. Well, Ok technicallyu Ethan is not a Crane, but I thought that he was. And being married to Julian is no picnic. But Fox seems different. I feel as if I could bond with him, tell him things and that he would understand. I am sure his life hasn't been easy.  
  
"It's fine. I want too. Stay here, relax. Chat with Ethan, and eat something for petesake."   
  
I smile to myself. Why did he think I needed to eat? I am thin yes, but not that thin. But oh well, I might as well follow his advice. So, I grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled at it. After what seemed like forever, Fox came back in the kitchen with little Ethan. I was so touched because he had been changed out of his pajama's and ready for breakfast. i took him from Fox, cooing to him as i did every morning. I really love my son, even if I don't love his father.  
  
"Wow! You changed him!" I exclaim to Fox. I never expected him to change his clothes, but certainly not his diaper! Amazing. He was the only man that had changed him. Julian hadn't even attempted it. Usually, me, mama or the maid did it. I was beginning to wonder if this guy was for real. It was like he was a gift to women. So, why did Ethan hate him so much unless it was jealousy.   
  
"Diaper and all!" Fox said proudly, "But don't you dare tell anyone or I will blantantly deny it."  
  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was so contradicting. One minute he was the bad boy, or as Julian called him the black sheep of the Crane family "Not a word!" I promised. "My, I am beginning to love having you around."   
  
I noticed when i said that Ethan seemed to glare at me and Fox. That just goes back to my jealousy therory. I guess I must be getting over him if I can find another guy attractive. As Whitney and Mama would say, "It's about time!" And maybe it is.  
  
"Thats good, because I plan to be around for a while." Fox answered, smiling. "anyway I think I will head out to play a game Tennis."  
  
Tennis??? Maybe he would have made a good match for Whitney if she hadn't met Chad. But, no. They seem way too different. Or maybe it was just because I was beginning to think that I might want him for myself. But Did I? At this point i don't really know what i want. I am sure that I will figure that out in time. Until then, I would try to be friends with Fox.  
  
I saw Ethan follow him out of the room and wondered what was up with that. I should hope that it wasn't another arguement. But with those two you never know. But rather than worry about it I had other things to worry about such as feeding my son. So I took out a jar of baby food and some juice and got to it.  
  
When Ethan was satisifed, I took him upstairs to bathe him. I wanted to take him to the park to enjoy the warm weather. After I tested his bath water, I sat him in and begain to gently wash him. "Do you want to go to the park baby?" I asked.  
  
Little Ethan cooed in response so I took that as a yes.   
  
"Good! Let's get you dressed and go."  
  
With that I wrapped him in a terry cloth towel and dried him. It didn't take me long to get him dressed and a diaper bag packed. Then we headed downstairs for a day of fun. I was going to mama's first to get a picnic lunch and to see if she wanted to join us. But to my dismay I ran into Julian.  
  
"There's my youngest son," he stated, reaching for him. Reluctantly I handed him to his father. I wasn't going to deprive my son of his father, even if i did despise him. "My aren't you dressed up, going somewhere?"  
  
Ethan gave him a sweet smile. I guess he did like his father, even if not many people did. Rebecca was another story. As if reading my mind, he began to get fussy. It didn't take long to see why. Bex was right behind me! The closer she got the harder Ethan cried,until finally Jukian handed him back to me.  
  
"Where are you taking my son Theresa?"  
  
"I am taking my son to see his grandmother, Julian." I said coldly. "As if it is any of your business."  
  
"I should say it is..." Julian protested, but Bex broke in. For once I was thankful.   
  
"Come on pookie, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
I waited until they headed for the kitchen and then I headed off to mama's house to try to enjoy my day. 


End file.
